


That Would Be Enough

by ImPastPatientlyWaiting



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha!TJeffs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Alexander, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPastPatientlyWaiting/pseuds/ImPastPatientlyWaiting
Summary: "He absolutely loved waking up like this. It made him feel loved, wanted, and all the things he never felt when he was younger. The smell Thomas gave off always made him feel safe and welcomed. He would never give it up for the world.The only reason he finally did get out of the bed though was that of the feeling in his stomach, demanding him to allow it to empty itself. He knew if he didn’t get up soon, he would only make a mess of the side of the bed."





	That Would Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Haha Hello  
> This technically isn't the first thing I've ever written but it is the first thing posted on this account.  
> I'm thinking about turning this into a series but first I just wanted to post this Oneshot, see how well it does.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Alex woke up that morning curled up against Thomas’s chest. Thomas had his arms wrapped around his thin frame, as he felt him breathing into is long hair. Alex laid there for a few, not wanted to disrupt these kinds of moments. 

He absolutely loved waking up like this. It made him feel loved, wanted, and all the things he never felt when he was younger. The smell Thomas gave off always made him feel safe and welcomed. He would never give it up for the world.

The only reason he finally did get out of the bed though was that of the feeling in his stomach, demanding him to allow it to empty itself. He knew if he didn’t get up soon, he would only make a mess of the side of the bed.

Squirming his way out of Thomas’s grip on him, he slipped into the bathroom that was attached to the master bedroom. He gently shut the door behind him, trying not to make too much noise as he didn’t want to wake Thomas up. Once it was all the way closed, he turned around but before he could even take one step forward, he immediately collapsed in front of the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach.

This had been happening often that week. He was just assuming a small bug was going around, he did have a weak immune system after all. He decided he wouldn’t tell Thomas though, he didn’t want to worry the Alpha. Thomas would never leave him alone either if he told him. His colds n such always got over-exaggerated by the other. He decided that this small bug would most likely pass sometime soon like the rest of them.

Though this morning it didn’t seem he slipped out of Thomas’s grip without waking him.

After a few minutes of sitting on the bathroom floor a light knock on the door made him quickly alert. He quickly sat up, instantly regretting it as another wave of nausea overtook him.

“Alex, darling, you alright in there?”

Thomas’s sweet voice rang through the room, heavy in accent, it always seemed to find a way to melt his heart. 

“I’m fine!”

It was a few moments of silence before a reply came.

“May I come in?”

Alex thought about it for a second. Telling him no would only cause him to worry more. There was no point in hiding anything from the Alpha.

“Sure.”

With that, the doorknob turned slightly, and In came Thomas. Worry instantly overtook his frame, the smell of it radiating off of him and his quickly stepped forward and crouched in front of the Omega.

Thomas placed his hand on Alex’s knee, the two instantly making eye contact. It felt like the Alpha was trying to look into his mind, as if he could see all the answers he was looking for. 

Before anything else could be said though, Alex pushed forward and threw up what little was left in his stomach into the toilet. Thomas instantly started rubbing soothing circles on his back, as well as pulling back his hair.

After a few minutes of that, Alex pulled himself back to lean against the wall. Wiping his sleeve over his mouth, He had already felt instantly better after that. 

“Are you feeling sick? How long have you been feeling like this?” Thomas quickly asked as soon as it was known Alex wasn’t about to throw up again.

“I’m honestly feeling a lot better now and I really have only been feeling sick like this in the morning.”

Thomas nodded his head before scooping up the Omega in his arms and bringing him out of the bathroom. 

“H-Hey! I can walk!”

Walking out of the bathroom, Thomas quickly placed Alex down on his side of the bed before grabbing his own phone from his back pocket. 

“You are not going into work today and neither am I. If you’re sick I want to stay here with you to make sure you get better.”

It melted Alex’s heart that Thomas cared so much about him, but he didn’t like the idea of missing work at all.

“But I’m fine! This isn’t the first time this week, I can go to work! It’s fine Thomas!”

He started to get up from the bed, but the Alpha immediately lightly pushed him back down.

“Darling no. Besides, I’m sure Washington wouldn’t mind his worker, who is like 4 months ahead in his reports, to miss a few days.”

Alex only grumbled, crossing his arms as he waited for what to do next. He knew there was no reason to keep fighting the other, as he was clearly stronger than him, so he decided on just listening. at least for now.

“Hello, yes I would just like to say Alexander and I won’t be in today, and maybe the next few days due to an illness.”

There was a slight pause

“Of course. Thank you so much, sir.”

“Washington said to take as much time as we need and that there is no rush,” Thomas said as he pulled the blanket over Alex.

“That’s fine, but I’m telling you I’m fine. I barely even feel sick anymore.”

Thomas only gave him yet another concerned look.

“I’ll talk with some of the house workers see if they have any input.”

Once Thomas seemed satisfied with the way he tucked the blanket around Alexander, He watched as Thomas turned to leave, but not without a quick kiss on his forehead.

Before Thomas walked out of the room, he quickly stopped to say.

“Don’t worry I’ll be right back, I’ll bring back some soup as well.”

He shut the door as gently as possible, and with that Alex was left alone.

Letting out a long sigh, the omega reached over to his nightstand. Grabbing his phone, he started to scroll through the usual. Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, he tried to keep himself entertained but he was running out of things to scroll through. He knew though if he got up to find some other form of entertainment Thomas would most likely scold him endlessly for it so he decided it would be best to remain where he was.

Not long after that though, Thomas did finally return back to the bedroom, with the promised soup in his hands. Though he also had a small plastic shopping bag in his grip as well. 

“As promised”

Thomas grabbed the laptop table that sat next to Alex’s nightstand and laid it across the Omega’s lap. Placing the soup and a spoon on top of that. 

Alex quickly dug in, he honestly didn’t realize how hungry he was until he took the first sip. 

While he ate, he watched as Thomas kept warmly smiling at him though. Even seeing the smile, he saw the slight hint of worry it held with it. Remembering the plastic bag that came in as well, he decided to speak up, 

“Thank you for the soup. I’m curious though what’s in the bag you brought in as well?”

He pointed to the bag as he asked, that was wrapped tightly around Thomas’s wrist. 

“Oh um well… I asked some of the staff their opinion on your illness and they suggested I get this.”

Reaching his hand into the bag, Alex watched as he brought out a pregnancy test.

“I don’t want us to jump to any conclusions but it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

Alex had no idea what to say. Sure, he had always wanted to have children with Thomas but he never imagined it would be so soon. He also hadn’t even thought that he could be pregnant. 

Though in his surprised daze, he nodded his head. Started to push himself to get off the bed, Thomas quickly grabbed the laptop table on his lap before it fell to the floor. Without any hesitation, Alex grabbed the plastic bag and brought himself into the bathroom.

“I’ll wait out here.” Thomas simply said, sitting down on the bed. He was obviously trying to stay calm but the anticipation was just radiating off of him. Alex couldn't blame him though, he was also now wondering just as much what the results would be.

As he shut the door behind him. The thoughts and questions were just racing all in his mind. Was he ready to be a parent? Would he even be a good parent? Did he even want a kid now?  
More and more came as he slowly pulled out the pregnancy tests. Three were in the bag, he assumed just so they could make sure there were no false results.

It felt like all of life was at a standstill.

He slowly did what he had to do, though it felt like the world was in a moment of rest as he sat down on the side of the tub, waiting for the results. His leg bounced up and down as the anxiety really started to catch up to him.

Finally, once the anxiety-filled minutes passed by, he stood up slowly. He didn’t know if even wanted to know what the result was if he was being honest with himself. 

Taking the short steps forward, he looked down at the results.

“Holy shit.” Was all that he managed to mumble out.

He quickly turned his way and rushed out of the bathroom to Thomas, who was now no longer looking at his phone but was just staring at the bathroom door.

As soon as Thomas saw Alex come out of the bathroom, he stood up. Just the look on Alex’s face easily gave away what the results were.

Rushing forward, Alex felt Thoma’s arms wrap around his short frame.

“I’m pregnant.” He whispered out. 

Thomas placed a light kiss on the top of his head, still hugging him.

“You’re pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> I apologize for any grammar mistakes.


End file.
